He Made Me What I Am
by Balrog Pimp
Summary: Takes place in the early years of Vegeta's life and how Frieza came to dominate it. Contains baby Vegeta and a bit of humour! Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This story was inspired by looking up adorable pics of Chibi Vegeta and watching the episode The End of Vegeta. This story follows the early life of Vegeta and how Frieza came to dominate it. Please read and review!

****

**"He Made Me What I Am"**

Frieza was in a meeting with King Vegeta along with Zarbon and Doodoria when he suddenly noticed something enter the room.

"Excuse me, King Vegeta, but what is that?"

"What is what, Lord Frieza?"

"That small fluffy thing behind your leg?"

"Fluffy what?" King Vegeta was so confused he simply had to look. He peered down into the large dark eyes of his infant son.

"Ba?" the little boy said.

"Oh, this is my son Prince Vegeta," the King said lifting Vegeta off the ground so Frieza could get a better look.

Frieza didn't think he had seen anything so small before. The child was tiny with a round face and large tufts of dark brown hair. He was clothed in a dark blue material and wore little white baby booties on his feet. A fluffy brown tail swished around lazily before wrapping itself around his father's arm, and the most endearing feature of all, those big, dark, impenetrable Saiyan eyes regarded Frieza.

Frieza had only one way to describe this Prince of Saiyans – he was sooo kawaii!

"I'm sorry for the interuption Frieza, Vegeta must have escaped his crib again, I'll have someone come to retrieve him."

"Oh no, King Vegeta, it really is no problem at all! The child can stay," said Frieza hastily, quite content to watch the gorgeous little creature.

Zarbon and Doodoria exchanged glances as Frieza's eyes became glazed with enrapture.

Throughout the rest of the meeting, Frieza was completely distracted by the antics of the willful child.

"Bah," Vegeta said as halfway through an important sentence, the little prince attempted to separate his father's lips from his face.

"Vegeta, would you stop that!" growled the Saiyan King.

In reply Vegeta screwed up his face and Frieza couldn't help but snicker behind a finger as Vegeta frustratedly tugged on his father's cheek and hair, with painful results.

"Really Vegeta-Chan, this is quite unbecoming of a Saiyan Prince," remarked Frieza, drawing the child's attention away from his father and rescuing the poor long suffering King.

"If I may?" Frieza offered, holding out his arms, absolutely dying for a chance to hold the powerful baby fluffball.

"Well if you want. But don't say I didn't warn you because Vegeta is as bratty a child as they come. Ambitious, stubborn and completely temperamental already. He will surely become a great warrior one day."

"I see, so obvious, the model Saiyan," Frieza said, taking the child into his arms.

Vegeta did not fuss but stared into Frieza's eyes in a way that even made the warlord feel uncomfortable. Without warning a pudgy finger shot up and poked Frieza straight in the eye!

"Ow! Why you little!" Frieza growled.

Immediately Vegeta's little mouth opened and out bubbled a series of babyish giggles.

"I apologise for my son's behaviour Lord Frieza, allow me to take him back!" King Vegeta said hastily.

Vegeta and Frieza both began to protest.

"No no, it's quite alright, the child was just merely testing his abilities. No harm done."

"Ouch, darn punk kid…" Frieza winced on the inside.

Vegeta went stone faced again. That is, until he slapped Frieza hard in the face.

"Arg!" Frieza recoiled.

Vegeta's face lit up once more and began laughing and clapping his hands and Frieza couldn't help but excuse him.

"Apparently he enjoys inflicting pain on others," Frieza commented.

Vegeta, still laughing, once again tried to swat Frieza's face, leaving a second small red hand print. Frieza held Vegeta at bay and quickly the boy began grouchy when he could no longer reach the Icejins face to hit him.

"Now now boy, you really must control your temper!" Frieza reprimanded lightly as the boy began to shout angrily in baby language.

"No, shhhh…" said Frieza attempting to placate the child and rocked him and bounced him up and down but Vegeta's screaming only intensified.

Eventually King Vegeta came to the rescue.

"Frieza, allow me to take Prince Vegeta back, he has obviously become over tired."

"Sure, have him," Frieza said thankfully, handing the little prince back.

As Frieza rubbed his cheek, amazed at still feeling a residual sting, he watched as Vegeta was quietened by his father. King Vegeta began to gently caress the boy's little fluffy tail causing the saiyan prince to yawn and his eyes to droop.

Instantly, all ill feelings for the agro babe left as Frieza's heart melted for the heart warming sight.

The little prince snuggled into his father's chest and was the very image of peace and harmony as he fell into sleep.

"He is precious…A rare jewel among the Monkey race…"Frieza thought to himself regarding the two royals, the King and his only son and heir.

"King Vegeta's pride and joy… I will have him…" It was then that Frieza conspired that one way or another, Prince Vegeta would belong to him.


	2. It becomes darker

**Chibi Vegeta – The Kawaii-ness continues but becomes darker...**

It wasn't long before the headstrong babe was walking. At only 7 months old Vegeta trotted into yet another one of the meetings held between Frieza and King Vegeta. This had been happening more regularly since the introduction of Vegeta to Frieza. Since becoming aware that the King had a powerful son, his plans for the Saiyan race as a whole had changed drastically.

Frieza's eyes once again settled on the tiny tot who had strolled into the room like he owned the place and tugged on his father's leg in silent request to be lifted into his father's lap.

"When did he start doing that?" Frieza questioned loudly.

"Walking do you mean? Why only last night," replied the King proudly. "Apparently last night he just decided to get up and just start walking. 50 steps in total before he seemed to get over it and just sit down again."

"Just last night! You must be joking! How old is he?" exclaimed Frieza.

"7 months," King Vegeta replied, reaching down to fondly ruffle his sons hair which his son ducked and dived to avoid, batting his father's hands away.

"But that's incredible!" Frieza was astounded, he just couldn't believe it. 7 months, 50 steps before he just decided to stop walking?

"Incredible perhaps, but not for my son. He just keeps pushing boundaries everyday."

"Oh really…" Frieza said, looking hard at the child he was shocked when Vegeta suddenly looked back at him, narrowing his eyes in defiance. Frieza bristled. 'What was up with this kid? Why did he always fix Frieza with that fierce gaze? Was he somehow aware of his plans?

All of a sudden the child broke into a beaming smile and jumped off his father's lap, trotting confidently towards Frieza and tugging on his leg asking to be let up.

Frieza's eyes widened as he uncertainly scooped up the babe and plonked him on his knee. This child, this Prince of Saiyans was walking already, how long would it take before he could fly, fight and use energy attacks. Secretly the thought frightened Frieza. These Saiyans just kept getting stronger and stronger. There was no doubt in his mind that very soon this boy would even challenge his own father in power. And then after that…just how strong do these Saiyans get?

Frieza's attention was pulled back to Vegeta as he began to make strange gurgling sounds while playing with his own tail and looking up at Frieza with those huge and damnably cute black eyes.

"He truly is a marvel. I shall look forward to seeing how he comes to progress in time."

Time passed in this way for a further year. In this time Vegeta was now talking at a level close to adult speech at just two years old. Thanks to his sharp mind and being raised in court as a Saiyan of regal breeding, everyone on Planet Vegeta and among Frieza's recruits were aware of the gifted Saiyan Prince Vegeta. Everyone also was equally aware of the how high in Lord Frieza's esteems this boy was. He had become practically an uncle to the boy.

Often Vegeta and Frieza would spend the day alone, Frieza regaling Vegeta about all the battles and conquests he'd won, a subject which captivated the young Saiyan Prince. Nothing could slake Vegeta's love of stories of battle and war. This was also something Frieza encouraged promising to take Vegeta along with him to conquer a planet of his choosing when he was old enough to take part.

For Vegeta's third birthday Frieza arranged a slave tournement to be held in Prince Vegeta's honor. Gladitorial in style, slaves captured by the Saiyans and Frieza from conquered planets where pushed into an arena to fight to the death with other slaves and hideous monsters. For this time only, the fighters were asked to pay their respects only to the Prince instead of the King and the Emperor Frieza.

"We who are about to die, salute you Prince Vegeta and wish that he has a very happy birthday and has many more to come," the slaves repeated each time apon entering the arena. Often they would choke and break down at the end of the speech earning cold and disgusted looks from the 3 year old prince. But, if they held their composure, Vegeta would incline his head to them in recognition and wish them luck.

"Ooo how exciting, I can hardly wait!" Frieza cheered excitedly, "Have you ever attended one of these shows before my darling?" Frieza asked.

"No, this is my first. Thank you Lord Frieza I can hardly wait!" Vegeta grinned, his eyes shinning with excitement and something else…feral bloodlust.

"This will be interesting," Frieza whispered under his breath. Frieza knew that Vegeta loved tales of carnage and destruction, but how would he cope when seeing the real thing. This was a real test of his worth to Frieza. If he cowered and flinched at the atrocities commited before him in his name, then he was a lost cause… but if he didn't… then, Frieza would be glad to have him.

At the first slaughter of the day, Vegeta stared wide eyed his expression of surprise but other than that indiscernible. Slowly, as Frieza studied him, he saw a smirk travel onto Vegeta's face. It looked hideous on such a young and beautiful face but seemed so natural that he'd been smirking all his life. Thus Frieza was the first witness to the infamous smirk that Vegeta would wear for a lot of his adult life.

The smirk was followed by a contemptuous laugh. "Weaklings…" he said as he became absorbed in the show of killing.

Frieza smirked to himself. Yes, Vegeta was a fine young lad.

As evening fell over Planet Vegeta and the tournement ended Frieza asked Vegeta if he had enjoyed the day.

"I loved it Lord Frieza, thank you very much! Did you see the way that giant scorpion sliced off that pathetic weaklings head? Ooh, that was the best part… and I love the part when"

And so it continued, Vegeta treating Frieza to what he believed were the best part of the show, and Frieza couldn't agree more.


	3. Training

Please RR! Tell me what you think!

**Training**

Vegeta was now four years old. He had begun training not long after his second birthday when his lust for battle became just too strong and his excessive energy had to be channeled into a more disciplined style of fighting than the brawls that Vegeta would start with the other Saiyan children. He had now become a more than capable fighter. He could fly since he was two and throw punches well before that as those in close contact with Vegeta could tell you…including Frieza. But now he could also use powerful and accurate energy blasts too and was rarely on the planet Vegeta these days. He was either with his father when invited to join a hunt on some other planet or in Frieza's ship training practically non-stop under the watchful eye of his new body guard Nappa.

Vegeta was standing in the training room now waiting as the lights went down and waiting for the Saibamen to come out of hiding. There! His saiyan ears picked up a movement behind him, he turned around quickly and blasted the Saibaman with his ki. '1 down, 6 to go' Vegeta smirked to himself. After the first one the other viscious little creatures all headed towards Vegeta attack him, their fangs bared. Vegeta hunched down building his energy as two of the little beasts flew over him. "Haaaaa yah!" Vegeta cried, throwing his arms wide and blowing the two bastards, who came back round for a second go, away with his blue aura flaring dramatically. Leaping forward, Vegeta let his instinct as an animalistic saiyan warrior take over. In the darkened room his other senses were heightened and he smelt the cold sweat of fear rolling off the creature nearest to him. Vegeta punched it low in the stomach, drawing a pained cry from the Saibaman and grinned savagely as his performed an upper cut with so much force it separated the creatures head from it's body. Hearing the other Saibemen gathering behind him, he flipped backwards into the center of the room, landing behind the three startled creatures.

"Humpf, why are you looking so scared? You should feel honored, I am an elite warrior, the Saiyan Prince and-" Vegeta turned and shot out a leg to deliver a fearsome kick to the Saibaman attempting to attack him from behind, "and don't interrupt me in the middle of a sentence! Anyway," he said turning back to face the shaking Saibamen, "you are my training practice. You should feel so lucky," he smirked again. A then with a childlike laugh flew forward and destroyed the remaining lives in the room with great panache.

"Who is that?" gasped a supervisor of the training room, who was obviously on his first day.

"What, you mean you've never seen Prince Vegeta in action before?" Nappa asked amused at the guys reaction.

"That's Prince Vegeta, but from his reputation I thought he was at least a teenager! Arg, but this kid looks to be only six years old!"

"He is four," Nappa answered.

"Would you ladies stop discussing me and open up this door! I'm thirsty!" came the sharp harsh voice of Vegeta.

"Oh yes of course Your Highness!" cried the supervisor and hastily pressed the button to let Vegeta out of the training room.

"About time," Vegeta complained, "Give me about twice that many next time and I might actually break a sweat," he said, by passing the white towel offered to him by Nappa.

"Sure thing, what ever you say!" gasped the shell-shocked training room operator.

"Come on Nappa, let's go get me a drink," Vegeta said stomping off down the hallway with the giant Nappa following at his heels like an overgrown faithful puppy dog.

"That was incredible Prince! It never ceases to amaze me how powerful you are at your age, and you have a certain flair and showmanship for destroying your victims that makes every training session a pleasure to watch."

Vegeta was impassive before growling out, "You might want to bend a little lower to properly kiss my ass Nappa. How many times have I told you to stop kissing up? It makes you look pathetic and I don't want to be seen to be in the company of pathetic morons," Vegeta reprimanded.

"But you are right of course," he said watching Nappa's obvious embarrassment out of the corner of his eye and smiling, "It's incredibly fun to shake them up a bit mentally before going in for the kill. But watch me next time and you'll be in for a really good show," Vegeta laughed as they reached a water dispenser and Vegeta got Nappa to pass him the cup without any thanks.

"Now then where's my scouter?" Vegeta asked, he always liked to take his scouter off while training to take away any advantage he would gain by able to view their power levels.

"Here it is, Prince," Nappa said passing it to him. Vegeta fixed the scouter to his right ear and pressed a button on it to speak.

"Prince Vegeta, reporting that I have finished my training and am available for duty, Lord Frieza," he said.

There was no reply. "Hmm, obviously busy at the moment… oh well, he'll get back to me later if he needs me," Vegeta said smiling and crossing his arms in a self important manner.

Vegeta was totally confident with his friendship with Frieza. All looked on jealously as Vegeta and Frieza treated each other like equals, something anyone else in the universe, knowing the truth about Frieza would not have dared to do in their wildest dreams. Little did Vegeta know, that in less than a years time, Frieza would have killed his father, destroyed his home planet and owned Vegeta himself.


	4. Ultimate Betrayal

**Ultimate Betrayal**

It was not long after that day with the Saibamen that life would change for Vegeta forever. Vegeta had not seen his father for half a year and was rather hoping to tell Frieza that he wanted to go home and see his father and request that Frieza's ship made a journey to planet Vegeta. Vegeta couldn't wait to show his father how far he'd come along. Despite hardly ever seeing him, Vegeta had always had a close bond with his father. King Vegeta was a powerful King and a great warrior and along with Frieza was the only person he trusted in his love and friendship compared to the others who surrounded him, who were obviously just kissing up and wanting to get greatness by association from the Saiyan prince. Vegeta was highly perceptive and naturally suspicious of people, something which had saved him from being dragged down into the drudgery of friendships with people but unfortunately this was dulled for the betrayal that was to sting him this day.

Vegeta marched along the corridor to Frieza's audience chamber and was let in with a bow by the guards. Frieza was sitting in his throne awaiting him and smiled at seeing his favourite.

"Why hello my dear, how good of you to join us,"

"Thank you for seeing me Frieza, I've been meaning to make a request to you for some time now," Vegeta said getting directly to the point, "I haven't been to the Planet Vegeta for a while and I was wondering when you'd next planned to journey to my home planet. I was rather hoping to see my father again soon."

"Oh Vegeta, you know I would give you anything in the universe. Anything your little heart desired, but I'm sorry to say, I cannot give you this," Frieza said with a somber look on his face.

"What? Why how come?" Vegeta said, for the first time in his memory being denied something. He wasn't used to it and he didn't like it.

"Well, you see my dear sweet Prince, since your arrival here your father and I have since come to a little disagreement about a few minor details concerning the ownership of your lovely planet. And until the disagreement comes to any conclusion, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to return home to Planet Vegeta or to your father just yet."

"What? You mean, you're kidnapping me?" Vegeta asked completely shocked at what Frieza had just told him.

"Kidnapping? No of course not! Never kidnapping, what a horrible word! Do you really think me capable of that?" and Frieza laughed, his usual laugh but this time Vegeta heard that it was shot through with coldness and an evil that he had not even begun to fathom.

"I am merely keeping you here, with me, until I decide to give you back to your father," the Ice-jin continued, smiling slightly.

"But you can't do that!" Vegeta cried out for the first time since he first met Frieza, loosing his temper at him and getting a dangerously anger look on his face. "I am the Prince of Saiyans, and I demand to see my father now!"

Frieza laughed again, "Your anger is perfectly understandable Prince, my what a powerful Monkey you have become…"

"Monkey! What is this cheek? You take that back Frieza!" Vegeta snarled, his considerably longer but still fluffy tail beat the air from side to side behind him.

"Oh, Vegeta darling, you don't understand do you? I own you. I have owned you for the past six months since you got here," Frieza's eyes narrowed dangerously, "and you _Prince_, do **not **command me what to do," the warlord sneered.

Vegeta paled. He didn't know what to do. When he came to Frieza's chamber today he had fully expected his request to be fulfilled and Frieza's space-ship to be traveling directly home. His cheeks flushed and his eyes prickled with tears that hurt and felt foreign to him, quickly he blinked them away.

"So…so I follow your orders now right. Is that what your telling me?" Vegeta said quietly.

"Yes, you are a bright boy," Frieza said with a note of sarcasm, "Now, you run along and go kill some Saibamen or whatever it is you like to kill now. You are dismissed."

Vegeta had been dismissed before, but only by his father, his King. He did not like being told by someone who in his mind was his equal, what to do. Slowly, he turned around and walked out the door which had been opened behind him, staring straight ahead barely concentrating on where he was going.

"And, oh Vegeta?" Frieza called from behind him.

Vegeta turned his head, his back still turned to Frieza, unable to bring himself to face the tyrant.

"Vegeta, you be a good boy and follow every order that I give to you… or I'll kill your father."

Vegeta's eyes widened and his whole body shook with terror, sorrow and most of all an overwhelming anger. He ground his teeth and for the first time in his life suppressed his instinct to fly right at that bastards face and tear him limb from limb before blasting him into oblivion.

"Yes, Lord Frieza," he choked out, as he stepped out and the door closed behind him.

Through the steel of the door Vegeta could hear the ugly cackling laugh of the icy tyrant. Once Vegeta's closest friend and now his ultimate betrayer and worst enemy.


	5. Epilogue Vegeta's Death

**Author's Note:** I love this episode so much so I had to write it down. I'm thinking of maybe writing some fillers of the years in between. Tell me what you think and hopefully I'll get inspired to write something!

**Vegeta's Death**

Vegeta lay on the ground on a strange planet some twenty-six years after that day so long in the past, the memory of which had not faded over time. A persistent thought translating into one goal that Vegeta had worked his whole life to achieve and had failed. That singular purpose was to become powerful enough to avenge his father's murder, his planet's destruction and his life utterly destroyed, and yet here he was eyes brimming with tears as he lay at the feet of the tyrant Frieza… dying.

And there, his rival who he had also tried and failed to kill. The third class soldier Kakarott who knew nothing of the pride of his own race was standing next to him as he lay on the rough earth. That low class fool who had humiliated him utterly when he was defeated by him back on earth and then shown mercy when he allowed him to escape. The fates had conspired against Vegeta to allow this idiot Kakarott to be the one to avenge the destruction of his people, the people that Kakarott felt no kinship towards at all. And here Vegeta lay on the ground, totally helpless and at the mercy of Frieza and being protected by the clown.

And yet it seemed that Kakarott was quite willing to pardoned Frieza for his actions in the same way that he had pardoned Vegeta back on Earth. Fool! He didn't know Frieza like he did.

"Kakarott! Don't be so soft! There's no stinking honor in any of this! It's just a game, play to win there are no rules." Vegeta choked out, coughing to clear his throat of the thick blood that was slowly filling up his throat. "You're going to have to get over your soft heartedness. Do it, forget about your feelings! You have to, they'll get you killed, they'll get you killed Kakarott!" he cried out, wincing in pain from his physical pain but more so from the emotional pain of all the years that was preying apon the Saiyan Princes' mind and the dam was threatening to break.

"I can't. I can't change who I am, not on the battlefield. My feelings are my guide. Besides everyone has a chance to change their ways, just like you had," Kakarott replied self-rightgeously.

"Fool! You don't know what you're dealing with…"

How can I make you understand Kakarott? He's a monster, far worse than I or the entire Saiyan race was put together.

"He destroyed our whole planet. He blew it up. It was him…" he coughed out.

"He's just a corpse and he's still blabby, I'll have to gag him to shut him up," Frieza said scornfully.

"Your father and mine, the whole planet. He blew it up. It's true. No one survived but us. Ask him if you want," Vegeta said now turning his eyes on Frieza, his impending tears blurring his vision. "He'll tell you, he's proud of it!"

"Please stop talking Vegeta, it's sapping all your strength!"

"No listen," Vegeta said dragging his gloved fingers through the dirt, "You have to hear this. We worked so hard for him. We did everything he asked of us and more," Vegeta reflexively squeezed his eyes shut as a whimper took control of his words and when he opened them again, rivers of hot tears began pouring down his face. In all his years of servitude, Vegeta had never allowed himself to cry but now it was like he had nothing in his power to stop the tears as the flowed over his cheeks and onto the sandy earth under him.

"He took me from my father, when I was just a little boy," he croaked out remember the pain and shock and absolute betrayal the day he found out he was being held captive by Frieza and would never see his father alive or dead again. "He made me do whatever he asked, and said he would kill my father if I didn't. I did whatever he asked, but he killed him anyway along with everyone else. He was _scared_ of us, scared that a Super Saiyan would be born some day and rise up to over throw him." Vegeta managed to gasp out around a throat choked with emotion and a new wave of fresh blood pouring into his chest.

"Hmm, a touching story…" Frieza said smiling completely uncaring as to the years of torment and pain he had caused Vegeta.

"Please no more…" Kakarott said, sadly.

The Saiyan Prince, still crying, raised a hand to Kakarott and mustered his failing strength to make one last desperate plea. "Kakarott, destroy Frieza, he made me what I am… don't…let him… do it… to anyone else. Whatever it takes, stop him…please…" Then as Vegeta felt cold death claim his body with a few more stilted gasps his hand dropped to the ground and his head fell to away to one side with an exhausted final grunt.

"Vegeta…" Goku said, looking down at the Saiyan Prince's dead body.

"Goodbye Vegeta, you're not as cold heart as you believed yourself to be. A heart of stone can't shed tears the way you did. You must have been holding them back, your whole life."

It was over, his pain had finally ended… but his last will lived on in him.

"I'm the only one left…" Goku whispered clenching a fist. Vegeta has left it to me to destroy this tyrant. Goku watched as the final tears to flow down Vegeta's still warm cheeks were slowly absorbed into the earth, disappearing without a trace.

Rage flowed through Goku as the last traces of life from the Prince of all Saiyans left quietly and seemingly unnoticed. This great warrior would not be ignored, he would see to that! Goku looked up and caused a hole to be made with his Ki.

Bending down he lifted up Vegeta to pay his respects and say his final goodbyes to his Prince.

"I think I understand you now. You weren't grieving over your own death or because our planet was destroyed. You were grieving because he turned you into what he wanted you to be, you never had a chance to be anything else. Well I still respect you," the last Saiyan went on, placing Vegeta gently into the grave and began to reverently heap earth onto the still body. "I know you made a lot of mistakes, but now I see that it wasn't all your fault. You had the fiery will of a Saiyan. Please share that with me now, cause I need it," he said covering Vegeta's hand with earth and placing his own hands upon it.

"Thank you for saving my son's life and for buying me enough time for me to recooperate." Standing up Goku looked down at the grave which covered Vegeta one final time, "I'll do my best to carry out your wish."

Then Goku turned to face the challenge that awaited him, feeling the entire weight of the burden that Vegeta had carried his whole life to avenge Frieza now passed onto him.

" It's true. Vegeta is right! You have no honor! For him… and for everyone else you've destroyed! I am going to finish you!"

FIN.


End file.
